cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD linux x86 64 software-rasterizer aibj throwntogethertest build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_linux_x86_64_software-rasterizer_aibj_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "Unix Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canonical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: # Remove some rules from gmake that .SUFFIXES does not remove. SUFFIXES = .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. # The shell in which to execute make rules. SHELL = /bin/sh # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = /home/donb/sys/bin/cmake # The command to remove a file. RM = /home/donb/sys/bin/cmake -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = /home/donb/sys/bin/ccmake # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = /home/donb/openscad/tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2 # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o: ../throwntogethertest.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/throwntogethertest.cc CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/throwntogethertest.cc > CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.i CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/throwntogethertest.cc -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.s CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o: ../csgtestcore.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/csgtestcore.cc CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/csgtestcore.cc > CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/csgtestcore.cc -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o: /home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc > CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o: /home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_4) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc > CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o: /home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_5) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc > CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.i CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.s CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o: /home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_6) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc > CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.i CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc -o CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.s CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o # Object files for target throwntogethertest throwntogethertest_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o" # External object files for target throwntogethertest throwntogethertest_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build.make throwntogethertest: libtests-offscreen.a throwntogethertest: libtests-cgal.a throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libCGAL.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libgmpxx.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libmpfr.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libgmp.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_thread.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libopencsg.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib64/libGLEW.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libGL.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libSM.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libICE.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libX11.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libXext.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_thread.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_program_options.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_filesystem.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_system.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_regex.so throwntogethertest: libtests-common.a throwntogethertest: libtests-core.a throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libopencsg.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib64/libGLEW.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libGL.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libSM.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libICE.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libX11.so throwntogethertest: /usr/lib/libXext.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_program_options.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_filesystem.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_system.so throwntogethertest: /home/donb/openscad_deps2/lib/libboost_regex.so throwntogethertest: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/link.txt @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX executable throwntogethertest" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_link_script CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/link.txt --verbose=$(VERBOSE) # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build: throwntogethertest .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/build CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/renderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/home/donb/openscad/src/rendersettings.cc.o.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/requires CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/clean CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/depend: cd /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2 && $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "Unix Makefiles" /home/donb/openscad/tests /home/donb/openscad/tests /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2 /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2 /home/donb/openscad/tests/mid2/CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/depend